


In Any Other World

by FiccinDylan



Series: Lovin' the Crew-verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (it's mostly Peter's), Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe, Background for upcoming series, Beta Derek, Character Death, Hale Family Feels, It's not your fault, It's not your fault Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Peter Hale - Freeform, Sterek endgame, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2973563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the Hale Pack got its groove back. Who are the Hale Pack? Well, in order to truly understand who the Hale pack <i>are</i>, it must be first understood who they <i>were</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Any Other World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthehalefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/gifts), [fatcamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcamp/gifts), [JennyEllenWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyEllenWicked/gifts), [aljamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljamo/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Welcome to my Lovin' the Crew verse! 
> 
> So here's the sitch. I wrote this extremely epic verse full of pack feels and romance and smut and ~feels, but it's set within a universe that frankly? Has a LOT going on. I threw this together to kind of initiate you into the headspace of the verse since it's a series I plan on continuing for a long while. 
> 
> I'm going to start with this portion and then add a prologue at the end of the week. After that I will have a regular posting schedule for chapters of the first part and will update tags as it posts. It's gonna be good y'all so be sure to subscribe.
> 
> For y'all who know me, TRUST ME! It's gonna be AMAAAAZING! For those of you who don't? Hey sexy, why don't you hit that subscribe button and we can get to know each other *wink*.
> 
> Any questions, hit me up in the comments! And, if you start reading and feel like expanding this part out more, feel free! I will gladly link to you. 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy! Tell a friend!
> 
> (title from _In Any Other World_ by Mika)

**In Any Other World -- You Could Tell The Difference**

This is the story of how the Hale Pack got its groove back. Who are the Hale Pack? Well, in order to truly understand who the Hale pack _are_ , it must be first understood who they _were_.  

In a traditional ceremony, the strong, tall, brunette matriarch of the Hale pack was given the alpha by her father.  An alpha is a title, yes, but for Weres, it’s also a state; an impenetrable power that marks one as the leader of their pack.  Human alphas are merely the heads of their households and are classified as such to designate genders for breeding.  For Weres, the normal breeding stations applied, but to be an alpha held far greater metaphysical meaning.  It made them stronger, faster and more respectable in the eyes of their peers. The only way to obtain the status of alpha is to have it handed down, or to challenge an existing alpha for the power.   

Talia Hale was ordained with the honor by her father, Princeton Hale, on the night of a full moon years ago.  She -along with her omega, Broderick Hale (nee Devereaux)- became the leader of the largest pack of werewolves in the Beacon Territory.  This included the Hills district, the county and the preserves.  Talia was savvy, peaceful and strong willed.  Though she consistently chose peace over unrest, she was no pushover.  With her brother-in-law, Peter (having also adopted the name Hale once his brother Broderick married into the pack), at her side, the two maintained the werewolf civil order in their area for decades.

There’s something about power.  Something all-encompassing and addictive that can either lead you towards greatness, or stick to your skin until you feel like you must have _more_ to even breathe.  For Talia, her experience with power was the former.  She ruled with an even, steady hand and handled her accolades as missives that she could always be doing more to take care of and supply for her pack.  

For Peter, his experience was the latter.  He took the praises he was given and gorged on them until he became so fat with lust and greed, nothing could satisfy him.  He had the love of every Were in the area, but he wanted more, so much more.  And he would get it, by any means necessary.

Talia’s pack consisted of Peter, Broderick and their children:  Laura, Derek, Cora, Natalia and Bensalem.  They also took in Vernon Boyd when he was 10 years old.  Boyd was born a human and joined the pack after a natural disaster took his family.  The Boyds were longtime friends of the Hales and he and Derek became fast friends growing up as brothers.  Boyd asked for the bite when he turned 12 and became a Hale beta. The family lived in an old home that was passed down through several generations, deep in the preserve.  There was plenty of room to run on the full moon and it was close to the city when the need arose.  All in all, they were happy until a new arrival changed their lives forever. 

Kate Argent could see that Peter Hale was different from the second she laid eyes on him.  She knew it because the same thirst and lust for power that he had, she had in spades.  Kate came from a long line of hunters who were set on keeping peace with the Weres that invaded their human population.  Lycanthropy was spreading and this group of hunters were set on maintaining the rights and supremacy of the non-supernaturally born.  They had extreme methods, but ultimately followed a strict code that kept them on the moral high ground.   _Fuck that_ , is what Kate surmised.  Why be peaceful with Weres when you can simply kill them off?  And what better a message to send than to kill off all the Weres in the most influential were-pack on the West Coast?

Peter knew that when it was time Talia would appoint the alpha to Laura.  He tried to become Laura’s favorite uncle and patiently estimated that when the time came, he’d convince her to let him lead instead.  It was a solid plan until he was graciously informed that Talia is not planning on passing the alpha to Laura when she was 21 like her father did for her.  Instead she wanted to train the girl for a decade so she can be fully prepared before being besot with the responsibility.  Laura was grateful for the time, but Peter seethed.

When dealing with the angry and power obsessed, it doesn’t take much to convince them that they need to do anything to get what they want.  Even if that anything means killing your own family.

“They’re not really _your_ family anyway, are they?  You had to do that stupid werewolf thing of giving up your own family name when your brother married in?  Just imagine, Peter.  With you at the helm?  In a few years everyone will say ‘ _Hale, who_?’ as they align with the _Devereaux Pack_.”  Kate cringed at Peter’s flashing eyes as he collapsed on top of her after having his release.  He rolled off to the side and exhaled deeply.

“Let’s do it.  Tonight.”  Kate smirked and kissed Peter roughly, unfolding her plan to her power hungry underling.  

That night, many things surprised Peter.  The first was the way the feeling of the alpha coursed and burned through his veins as his sister-in-law’s blood dripped down his arm.  It was intoxicating and made him feel strong, like the strongest man alive.  The second thing that surprised Peter was the look of confusion on Kate’s face when he slashed her throat.  She couldn’t have possibly thought he was going to leave her around as a witness to his heinous crimes?  The third thing that surprised him was the human.  The brown, floppy haired, crooked jawed human that instead of running away like a good piece of meat, looked on with his mouth agape and his cell phone already dialed.  

Peter couldn’t kill the boy unless he wanted to endure the messiness of human law; but if he turned him, theoretically he could silence the boy from naming him to the police or werewolf courts.  Peter decided to bit the young man, and ran away as the sounds of sirens got closer and closer.  

***

Two years.  Two years passed since Talia Hale, the great alpha, was taken by a nameless invader.  People suspected Peter, people who have always had intuitions about his true nature, but none would dare mention this as Peter was the only family Broderick had left on the Devereaux side.  Now Broderick was saddled with his eldest, Laura - a new and inexperienced alpha-in-training (since she didn’t inherit the alpha, they know it’s been stolen, they just don’t know by whom), Derek and Boyd, Cora, Natalia and Bensalem, and finally Scott.

Scott, the innocent bystander who was turned against his will and forced into silence by the killer of the Pack Alpha.  Scott wanted desperately to remember so he could help, but the alpha’s hold was strong on him and resistance to the pull seemed futile.  Though his mother lived in the city, it was decided that Scott would live with the Hale pack so he could better learn and understand his new status.  He still saw his mother often and she learned about how to attend to the rare medical needs of this new pack of lycanthropes.  Derek, Boyd and Scott became best friends and Scott did everything he could to help the family mourn the loss of their alpha and their mother.

Each one of them had different ways of handling it.  Broderick threw himself into work and busied himself in the social lives of his youngest.  Dance classes, sports teams, school plays, whatever extracurriculars the kids had, Broderick was there. Boyd began taking classes online to graduate early so he could go to college early and start learning about the business side of the Hale Pack.  And Derek… Derek met a girl.

A spectacular girl, well, a woman actually.  Her name was Kate, and she was a dirty blonde who looked like she had lots of bad habits and the power to influence young impressionable minds.  Being the good boy Derek was, he told himself to avoid her, but instead was drawn to her.  He first saw the red lipped siren leaning against his Camaro, smoking a cigarette with her heel digging into his paint job. He snarled at her to get off of his car when she offered to get in it instead.  He liked her immediately. 

What Derek knew about Kate is that she always smelled like Marlboros and sweat and she cursed like a sailor.  What Derek didn’t know is that Kate was the one that helped kill his mother.  After Peter thought he clawed Kate’s throat out, she woke up surprised not only to be alive, but also a supernatural creature.  Her skin was scaly and strange, but she was very much alive with heightened senses to boot.  She found she had the ability to mask her scent to other Weres which evidently was a survival trait of whatever creature Peter inadvertently turned her into.  

As soon as she made these discoveries, she decided that her first act as an abomination was to meet her literal maker, and send him to meet his.  She noticed Derek and his grieving heart and thought maybe she could get 2 for the price of 1.

Derek and Kate started spending more and more time together which she convinced him to keep a secret.  His family would never approve of their age difference and ‘ _isn’t it more fun to sneak around?_ ’ she’d tell him as she writhed in his lap.  Derek agreed, his heart too fragile to fight, and he began to confide more and more in Kate.  At first it was little things like his favorite color or the first time he ever had a wet dream.  Then bigger things like how he still cries sometimes when he thinks of his mom.  And Derek loved her because she listens to him, and asks him about the things he cared about.  She asked about his hobbies, and his strengths and even his weaknesses.  How does mountain ash affect him and when would his family all be together again?

Derek didn’t give much thought to the last questions until after when he gave his report to the investigator.  They were all supposed to be there that night.  Derek arranged it - he was going to tell them all about Kate.  He, Scott and Boyd went out to get dessert and when they came back it was to a vision of their house in flames.  They tried to go in, but were blocked by a barrier of mountain ash on the ground.  

Everyone had different ways of dealing with their grief.  The boys all curl into themselves, settling in an apartment in the city while human things like insurances, custodies and wills get straightened out. They stay near Scott's mother, but not with her for fear of more danger headed their way. Though the young men feel the pull of an Pack Alpha, they consider themselves a band of omegas. They planned on leaving and finding a new pack to join as soon as the dust cleared, as though dust clearing would ever be an option for them.

When the last settlement is placed in Derek's name (now the oldest and only surviving direct descendent of the Hale line), a surprising visit brings wary hope to the boys.

"Her name was Kate, she was a human and despite the risk, she challenged your mother to the Alpha.” Peter sat before Boyd and Scott while Derek made them coffee.  Peter continued with his story, “She was dangerous and skilled, but Scott distracted her. Even then the boy was loyal to our pack.  Thank you, Scott, you did so much good that night. By distracting Kate you allowed me to hold on to the Hale Alpha so you boys wouldn't be registered as omegas, and maybe even split up."

"Why didn't you come back?" was the question that was spoken out loud.  Unspoken questions included ‘ _Where have you been?_ ’ ‘ _Why are you back now?_ ’ and ‘ _Did you kill my mother?_ ’

"An Alpha that powerful was something that I never wanted, and it was very hard to control. I thought I would have been a hindrance to you boys in such a raw state. I know you were mourning, but I knew Broderick would help you. When I heard of the tragedy of his passing, and the rest, I knew it was time to come back."

Suspicious, but unknowing what else to do, the boys accepted their uncle back into the fold.  Peter developed a plan to trap and kill Kate, confident that the power of alpha would be enough to overpower her.  Boyd and Scott were unwilling, they wished to see justice brought to whomever massacred their family, but they didn’t trust Peter.  They relied on Derek to lead them in the right direction, but Derek cowered, unable to make a decision until one was made for him.

Kate returned, as angry and vengeful and beautiful as she always was.  They had her surrounded as Peter stalked up on her from behind.

“He told you it was me, didn’t he?  He didn’t tell you that he was so hungry and impatient for power that he killed Talia himself and only laid low because that little bastard over there saw everything?”  She motioned towards Scott, who looked helpless yet determined.  “He probably doesn’t remember, does he?  Well I wonder if this will jog his memory.”

Kate lashed out and sliced Peter’s neck with her heretofore hidden tail.  She reached into what’s left of his soul and obtained the alpha, allowing it to course through her veins.  Instantly the pull Peter had over Scott is broken and he remembered.  He fell to his knees in shock.

“She’s.. she’s right.  I remember everything, but she’s not telling us the truth abou- _auuggh_.”  Kate grins.

“Ah, ah ah, now, now sweet talker.  Wouldn’t want to give away all the secrets, now would we?”  She signaled to Derek, who was standing resigned over his uncle’s body.  

“Derek.  Come on babe, what do you say?  You and me can run this pack again, make it into what it’s supposed to b-”  Kate never finished her sentence because in order to finish sentences you need a larynx and vocal chords and a mouth and face and lungs to push air out.  When Derek was done, Kate was missing all of those things and Derek’s eyes glowed bright, crimson red.

Over the next few months, Derek tried, but faltered.  He attempted to build his pack by biting Erica Reyes, local loud-mouthed epileptic and Isaac Lahey, a boy who was being abused by his father due to his intersex status.  He tried to lead as his mother would have, but found that the grief of her loss and his alleged part in the destruction of his family were crosses too heavy to bear.

So he left.  For a week, and then a month and then several months.  And that is where our story begins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next work will be up at the end of the week. Subscribe and stay tuned!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
> *MAJOR SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS REGARDING PAIRINGS*
> 
> ABOUT TAGGING: http://tmblr.co/ZmUg2q1ZM7IDD
> 
> OVERALL COMMENTS: http://tmblr.co/ZmUg2q1ZMd5fL
> 
> Please read both of the posts above. Y'all are driving me crazy! I'm trying kids, I really am to be accommodating, but we gotta work together on this thing, okay?
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
